


Of Crystal Wings and a Leader's Exile: End The Wars, Marshal!

by 2010_meets_2012



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9039731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2010_meets_2012/pseuds/2010_meets_2012
Summary: A story about my sylvari druid Zanor and Trahearne. (My Trammander ship) A story happening after HoT and lss3 where Trahearne still lives. A story happening in a war against Kralkatorrik.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! Some intimate sexual content, strong language, cruel violence and a cursing Trahearne.  
> If you liked it, please feel free to comment. :)   
> Thank you!

It was raining again...   
It was six hours before the Pact would assault Kralkatorrik for the first time. The goal wasn't to kill the beast. No, the goal of this operation was only to weaken the crystal monster. Since then, Trahearne learned from his mistake in the war against Mordremoth. He wanted the Commander and his lover to end his suffering but there was hope. Trahearne got saved from the evil dragon because Commander Zanor drove it out of the Marshal's mind for good with very strong words. Zanor also couldn't just kill Trahearne, so he found another way to kill Mordremoth. Since then, Trahearne fully recovered after weeks of resting in his room, Glint's hatchling Aurene came upon this world, Lazarus the Dire appeared again, Braham cracked Jormag's Tooth, Caudecus got stopped before he could claim the krytan throne, Jormag and Primordus got defeated and much more happened. Not just Trahearne became stronger and learned. Zanor also did.

Trahearne was clearing the last preparations with the Commander.  
"Marshal, are you really sure you want to have me with you? What if someone of us loses one another again?"   
Zanor was very worried and still got flashbacks from the Magusfalls War.   
"I know it's still hard to get over what happened in Maguuma but you have to trust me now. I learned from that situation and this time we won't fail. Please, believe in me...in us...the Pact..." Trahearne said with a shaking voice but still tried to sound optimistic.   
"Okay but stick close to me, okay? I want to fight at your side then."   
Trahearne didn't respond. He just came closer to Zanor and headed over to a hearty embrace. Zanor sighed and kissed Trahearne's forehead. Suddenly Trahearne seemed to get a faint and fell to the Commander's feet. In panic Zanor touched Trahearne's forehead to check if he's ill. It seemed so because it was very warm and so he lifted him up to the chair. Trahearne woke up and blushed by explaining.   
"Don't worry... I'm not sick, I'm only in love. Come please."   
Zanor became even more confused now. "Trahearne, are you really okay? For a moment I thought..."   
"I know what you thought and I said 'don't worry'. Now shut up and let me kiss you." Trahearne interrupted him.   
As soon the blue sylvari came closer Trahearne pulled him near and started kissing. First the kisses became more intense and after a time a bit of touching started. Later Trahearne pulled off his lover's coat and then Zanor took off the firstborn's chest equipment. The Commander lifted Trahearne up and carried him to the bed. Zanor was much taller and stronger than Trahearne. He was a nornsized sylvari who also looked as buff as one. Despite his strenght Zanor wasn't very mentally strong like Trahearne, who was weaker. Then Trahearne got on top of his partner and continued making out. They both still kept their pants on and it wasn't intended to be intercourse but that didn't stop Trahearne to begin thrusting. They had their moment for quiet a while until the mission would start. 

Still disheveled they entered the Glory of Tyria II and took their position in the formation. Only a few minutes passed until everything was ready and the great moment came.   
With a gesture the Marshal signalized the Pact to lift off with the fleet. The Commander stood close beside the Marshal with fear in his eyes.   
Half an hour later they arrived at the attack point only waiting for the elder dragon to show up. The sky in the distance was black and disturbed by thunderstorms. Kralkatorrik came closer...   
"Marshal, the beast is coming!"   
"Stand ready, soldiers! On my order! Wait... wait... wait... Now! Attack!"   
On the Marshal's order all ships fired out of full cannons and shot several ropes with hooks at the ending when Kralkatorrik rushed at the Pact. As fast as they fired, the dragon was brought to the ground. The crystaline wings were pinned down and the dragon desperately tried to flee with roars of infinite rage. A few of its minions showed up but got destroyed right after they spawned by the cannons. It seemed that Trahearne had the situation completely under control but then something unexpected happened. One ship got struck by a lightning and crashed down in an explosion. Four other ones also awaited the same.   
"What are you idiots doing! It takes too long to kill! Do what we planned! Listen to your leader for one goddamn time! Don't shoot the dragon! Pull the ships so we can torn apart atleast one fucking wing!" Trahearne panicked and soon soldiers were jumping off the ships to avoid being killed by the explosion if their ship falls.   
"FUCKING STOP ATTACKING! PULL THE DAMN ROPES! AHHHHHHHHHH! LISTEN TO YOUR MOTHERFUCKING MARSHAL, YOU PIECES OF SHIT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"   
Trahearne now raged and it seemed almost like he lost selfcontrol. Zanor had to avoid Trahearne from beating a scout. Finally! The disaster started to find an end. A wing flew off and left behind green crystal blood everywhere. Kralkatorrik fled with a massive roar and the situation seemed won. The sky cleared and the sun started to shine again. Many soldiers had to leave their life behind but they had achieved something big today. Serving off a dragon wing that is made out of stone.   
They headed back ready to spread the message of victory. 

It was the evening after a rough battle and the Pact lost many good, loyal soldiers. A squad with 30 soldiers, Commander Zanor and Marshal Trahearne arrived in Lion's Arch to spread an important message throughout the people. Whole Lion's Arch and a few from other cities have gathered in front of the stage. Trahearne now walked onwards the podest with two vigil guards and Zanor who stopped a few feet behind.   
"People of Lion's Arch, today the Pact lost more soldiers than ever before. Today many had given their lives to achieve the unthinkable. We defeated Zhaitan, Mordremoth, Jormag and Primordus already, as far as you all know. The Magusfalls War was a hard blowback for the Pact but we did not give up! So many died in this war but not as many as today... I am sorry it had to come like this... What we achieved today, wounding Kralkatorrik and gained knowledge about how we have to strike next. The beast's wing is our trophy. Unfortunately, Kralkatorrik fled but it cannot hide for long. I asure you all, we will protect you! Any questions?"   
A middle aged woman raised her voice:   
"If the Pact protects us then how does it come that you need to sacrifice your own soldiers for this protection ?"   
Trahearne answered nervously: "Good question. I know that every decision will kill my own soldiers and I'm very afraid every time."   
The woman now said a little more enraged and in tears: "You, Marshal Trahearne, are a murderer! I had a beloved son who joined your Pact nonsense! He was so young and you sent him out into battle! Do you know in what war he took part? In the Kralkatorrik one that happened today! My beloved Erik was one of your victims! I bet you can't understand how dearly a mother loves her child because you're from the sylvari, the minions of Mordremoth and the ones who don't know how families or feelings work! If you got a heart, then stop these wars! You probably don't know how it feels to lose a beloved one, be it family or partner!"   
Those words hit Trahearne hard and he got flashbacks of Riannoc's death. For a while he didn't say a thing, he only felt a wave of emotions coming up inside him. Trahearne needed to excessive control himself so he wouldn't burst out in tears in front of a million of people or worse: attacking the woman...   
With a shaking voice Trahearne said: "We all have to witness the death of a beloved one... I am deeply sorry for everything that happens during these missions... I don't know if I can keep my duty up any longer sometimes... I've been through some horrible moments... I lost a beloved one once too and know how it feels... I've been prisoner in the Heart of Maguuma and escaped the death caused by my own broken sword with only a minimal chance... I still have marks left from the corruption and my mind took a heavy damage... I could have fled earlier while I was taken prisoner but I gave others a chance to flee... I sacrificed my own freedom to rescue others... I'm always greatful that I still live. I know it is hard for people like you and I'd end the wars permanently from now on if I could but... The dragons are a threat which would be our extinction if some loyal, brave, skilled soldiers like your son Erik wouldn't give their life for a greater mass of people."   
The woman was still crying but seemed calmed. Her words proved the opposite of calm...   
"Do you think these words will silence me and all who lost someone in your Pact mass murder? Marshal Trahearne is a criminal who mass murdered his own troops! He'll not stop until we're all dead! He might be still under Mordremoth's influence! No, he was all the time! Down with the Pact! Down with Marshal Trahearne! Down with Trahearne the mass murderer!"   
A line of people followed the calls.   
"Down with the Pact! Down with Marshal Trahearne! Down with Trahearne the mass murderer!"   
The angry mob also started climbing onto their target with raised weapons. A few soldiers tried to protect their leader, a few others joined the riot. Trahearne got injured on the left shoulder by a projectile that missed his heart. He screamed in pain and soon five of the troublemakers beat him while he was defenseless on the ground. Trahearne screamed more and more. The hungry mob won't be satisfied until Trahearne would be dead. It was a battle between those who protected Trahearne and those who wanted to see him dead. Zanor pulled Trahearne out of the mass and fast away with him. He stopped in the Order of Whispers base of Lion's Arch. Trahearne was heavily injured and said now: "Why did you save me, Zanor? Don't you think some bastard like me should die and rot in the Realm of Torment? Maybe the woman was right or maybe the Pact should stop saving those ungrateful assholes! Let them be murdered by the dragons! They rather call me a mass murder. I will smash this bitch in the face! I will fucking kill those who attacked me! I will fucking beat all the sons of a whore in their guts! Let me rip their souls apart! I have enough of this shit, Commander!" Zanor desperately tried to keep Trahearne in place but he struck wildly. Then he bet Trahearne in the face with his fist and shouted: "Calm the fuck down! Trahearne, do you know that you can't live in freedom anymore? We have to keep you undercover! The Pact needs to operate undercover! All who joined the mob against you will raise a bounty against you but not with a coice of dead or alive. No, only one with your corpse."   
Trahearne said nothing, he seemed calm. 

Later in the night Zanor and a few Pact agents arranged that Trahearne could get out of Lion's Arch safe. He got a new identity and the remaining Pact set up a new base somewhere hidden. Nobody would find out about all this.   
Years over years passed and the war against Kralkatorrik became too difficult because they couldn't operate in public. Meanwhile the dragon devoured half of Tyria and all seemed lost... 

THE END.


End file.
